Passion
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Oneshot. Requested by Project Shadow. ShadowxAmy and slight KnucklesxRouge. Rated T to be safe.


**Here's a request from one of the two people I had chosen, that slot is open again, so you want a request I suggest you ask me! **

**Project Shadow - I think I got most stuff in there, it was slightly rushed to the end a bit though, I'm sorry if it may seem so. Anyway I hope you like some of the things which I've added.**

**Lemon content - None, just a bit of kissing and - well, I'm not gonna spoil it .**

**Happy reading!

* * *

**

**Passion**

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Station Square, the birds sung their soft melodies from the skies above, the sun loomed over giving off a wonderful, heavenly light, many people would be at a beach at this time of year, but one didn't even think of the beach, not in a million years would he, Shadow the hedgehog be seen on a beach!

The black hedgehog with red stripes at the ends of his quills, which curved upwards, then the two bottom quills curved downwards, at the bridge of his eyes, there were two red stripes, then his ruby red eyes, which could stop anyone in their tracks, whether it be fear or pleasure, he could stop any girl with one look, not that he would want to, his slim body with the white patch of fur on his chest, his arms were black with red stripes, his hands were probably covered in red along with his feet as the same stripes were on the ebony ones legs.

He was sitting up against the bark of a tree in the park, arms behind his head, eyes closed, seeming asleep, but far from it. He gave a sigh of happiness at the silence of the park, the birds chirping lulling him to sleep almost, but not quite.

Shadow always thought by here, it was his 'thinking tree'.

An apple tree to be exact, his own personal food producer, he always took an apple from there every morning, afternoon and evening.

The tree to be exact was pretty healthy, lovely green leaves, the bark was a hard wood, a light shade of brown, the apples were a healthy red, very juicy too!

Shadow didn't bother looking up whenever someone was to walk past, he never really needed to, he knew that they wouldn't disturb him in any possible way.

He was too occupied in his thoughts anyway, he always had one person in mind. She had hugged him on Prison Island when he was going to destroy the world with the mad doctor, she had thought he was Sonic, although they did look identical, they were oh so very different to one another!

She always made his heart skip a beat when in sight, she always made him stop in hsi tracks just to stare at her, her name ... Amy Rose.

She was always so cheerful and kind, it was like nothing he had seen before. The only kind hearted person that Shadow had seen was Maria, there was Gerald, but he didn't exactly know him as well as he knew Maria.

Maria was like his big sister, she always looked after him, taught him new things, she taught him to be good and kind to others.

It was Eggman's fault that he almost destroyed everything, and it was partly his own. He never understood Maria's wish until Amy had told him the truth, although she wasn't there so many years ago, she had repeated the exact same words that Maria had said, jogging his memory and allowing him to see the truth about what she had said to him.

Amy was his saviour, she had saved him from himself!

Shadow frowned deeper and opened his eyes, revealing a stunning ruby. He then grunted at the very thought of the pink hedgehog which plagued his mind so much, always on his mind, he didn't know why really, and he was angry at himself for that!

He thought that it was just that he was thankfull for what she did, although he never showed it to her. He would silently thank her, but she wouldn't leave his mind.

He grunted again and removed his hands from behind his head, sat up properly, then got up quickly, brushing himself off.

"Why her ...?" he asked himself as he looked ahead to a child playing with a kite, an adult with her watching and smiling as she played with her kite.

Shadow rolled his eyes, in all fairness Shadow thought that it was pretty cute, not that he would actually admit that to anyone.

* * *

Shadow turned around, looking at the rest of the path which was paved very nicely, a banch sat near by on the green blanket of grass all around him. 

He began to walk off down the path, arms by his sides, his head directed to in front of him.

To his dismay, his rival Sonic was coming his way, Shadow's eyes narrowed at the blue blur coming his way.

Shadow watched as Sonic came to a complete halt right in front of him.

"Hey Shadow! How's it goin'?" he asked with his usual cocky grin, Shadow just rolled his eyes and tried to pass the cocky teenager, but he got in his way. "Where ya goin' Shad's? Got somehwere to be?" he asked with a chuckle, Shadow just crossed his arms and glared at him.

"It's none of your concern Faker!" he said using Sonic's nickname which he actually gave him, Sonic frowned.

"Now, now Shad's. No need to be jealous 'cause your my fake ... " he paused for a moment " ... and 'cause you can't get a girlfriend" he said with a grin in his direction.

"Who says you can?" asked Shadow with a smirk, Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want me? I can have whoevere I want! I could have ... " he looked around for a moment, then spotted a young woman that looked about 16 or 17, brown hair in a high ponytail, a pair of navy shorts, some nike trainers, a white and black spaghetti strap top, green eyes, quite slim " ... that girl right there!" said Sonic with a wink, Shadow rolled his eyes.

Sonic was always full of himself, although this was true, he was a good hearted person, but Shadow hated him with a passion!

"Then go get her ... " he said and walked past him "man whore ... " he mumbled under his breath.

"Bye Shadow!" he said as he ran down the path.

Shadow sighed and continued his treck through the park.

* * *

Shadow had been walking around for a long time now, he eventually got fed up and started to run. Activating his hover shoes, he began to run through the park quickly, got out of there then into the city. 

He dodged many pedestrians, many cars which were at a crossing or at a turn, they would always shout at him for running past them like that, but he didn't care about their harsh words.

All he cared about was running through thecity at top speed.

He suddenly stopped, dust around him, blocking his sights of where he was.

When the dust cleared, he was a bit shocked to find himself in front of Amy's house, the beautifully decorated garden, the two story building in front of him, chimney giving off smoke.

He sighed, why did he end up here? Why her house? Why her?

He looked down, closing his eyes, thinking for a moment. He then lifted his head and began to approach the front door.

* * *

Amy was in her house, sitting on the couch watching TV. 

She couldn't really pay attention to the TV though as her mind was somewhere else.

Shadow ...

She wondered how he was all the time, she knew why. She liked Shadow ... a lot.

She wasn't only crushing on him, she was in love with him, it wasn't because he looked liked Sonic, she was pretty much over the hyper-hog, no. It was because of his attitude towards things, he was a mysterious character, a shield was always placed in front of him to keep him safe, he never needed one with her though.

She wished that he would some day open up to her and befriend her, even though she wanted more, she was willing to give him time.

She knew how Shadow was, he wouldn't exactly like a girl like her, she was to cheery and-

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud knock on the door.

She stood, turned the TV off, thinking it was Cream coming to grace her with shopping or the beach, she was bored all day see.

She opened the door and gasped at who she saw, were her eyes decieving her?

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" she asked.

There he stood, right in front of her, turned slightly to the right, his arms crossed, his head turned slightly in her direction.

"I wanted to ask you something ... " he said while turning his back to her, a trail of pink across his cheeks.

Amy just blinked a few times.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked, her heart beat accelerated as she waited eagerly for what he wanted to ask her, she was hoping that he would want to hang out or something.

"I'm not usually this forward" he turned back to her, he gulped, but it went un noticed to Amy "but I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight? Just me and you?" he asked, she looked down smiling to herself.

"Like a date?" she asked cheerily, she got a silent nod from him. "Sure Shadow, but why so sudden? If you don't mind me asking ... " she said.

"I wanted to sort out some feelings is all ... " he said, "Uh ... I'll pick you up at seven, alright?" he said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Amy said quickly, "where are we going?" she asked.

He turned his head to her, a light smirk on his face.

"I'm taking you out to dinner ... " he turned his head back, "you may want to dress up fancy, but not too fancy. I'll see you later" he said and ran off quikcly, not wanting to talk to her anymore in case of losing his mind.

* * *

Amy was smiling widely and squealing when he was out of ear shot. 

She quikcly ran into the house, shut the door and leaned against it, her hand on her chest, biting her lip and smiling.

"I can't believe it ... he actually asked me out! It's like a dream come true!" she said and looked at the clock on her wall, it read 3:56pm. Lods of time for her to get ready!

She quickly ran upstairs to her bathroom to have a quick bath.

* * *

Shadow smiled to himself as he walked out towards the city to find the resturant he wanted to take her too, he had a few favours which some people owed him so they could do this for him, he smirked and ran as quickly as he could.

* * *

Shadow came to a stop in front of a large building, two window panes held some pots of flowers, roses, violets and all sorts. The large purple doors in front of him, patterns in dented into the door, the large windows, red pillars held up a small roof over head where he stood right now. 

He walked inside, to see many waiters rushing to tables, and through the back doors again, then come out with more food for another table.

Shadow looked around, then walked towards the kitchen doors where his 'friend' was.

He walked in and saw a few chefs working on some vegetables, some were cutting up meat, some were just stewing some stuff, such as his friend.

"Marty!" Shadow said trying to get his friends attention.

A large polar bear, snow white fur, his eyes an icy blue, some white gloves, a knife in hand, a chefs uniform and a chefs hat.

"Shadow?" he asked, he looked to the other person which was a purple porcupine, who nodded at him.

Marty walked towards Shadow, a smile gracing his face.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" he asked, Shadow nodded.

"I need a favour ... " he said, the polar bear nodded.

"What's this favour?" he asked with a chuckle, Shadow gave him a serious look.

"I have a date tonight ... and I was wondering- " the polar bear cut him off.

"-if you could have a nice dinner here? Sure you can, I'll even be your waiter! I'll get the guys to prepare your food, the service is pretty good here so, yeah it should be ok! Do you want a booth? And we've got some new wine in too! It's really nice, you should try it tonight!" he said with a smile, Shadow nodded.

"Thank Marty. And yes I do want a booth, and may we try some of that wine?" he asked, Marty smiled.

"It's on the house, but your paying for the food though!" he laughed to himself and winked at Shadow, Shadow nodded once again.

"Alright, I'll see you at about seven!" said Shadow as he walked out.

"See ya Shad!" said the polar bear, shiking his head as he got back to what he was doing.

* * *

After Amy got out of the bath, she was quikcly drying off her body with a yellow towel, rubbing it on her legs, arms, chest, trying to dry herself. 

After she was done with her body, she decided to dry her quills properly, rubbing the towel rapidly, trying to get her quills dry as quickly as possible.

She finally managed to do that after about ten minutes, looked at herself in her full body mirror she giggled at ehr reflection. Her quills were all messed up, curled up and 'knotted' on her head, her fur was dry but a bit shaggy.

"Imagine me walking around like this! Not a chance!" she said and giggled again, she quickly made her body look more 'reasonable' and then walked to her closet, still clad in nothing.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Shadow was in front of her house again, wondering if she was getting ready or just messing around. 

He sighed and Chaos controlled, not really ending up where he wanted to be.

He ended up in Amy's room, she was clad in nothing, Shadow just couldn't stop staring, she was knelt in front of a draw, when she got up, Shadow quickly got out of there!

He Chaos Controlled to a near by tree, he was breathing hard and blushing really bad.

* * *

Amy stood up looked at her white underwear, she smiled and slipped them on. Then walked to her closet and looked for something to wear. 

She rummaged through it and spotted the perfect thing.

It was a sunset orange summer dress, the bottom was slightly ruffled, so whenever she twirled around, it would rise up her body, spaghetti straps would grace her shoulders when she placed it on.

Amy smiled and pulled it out, looked at it and nodded in approval, she then walked to her bed and layed it out on there, then walked back to her closet, looking for some shoes.

She found some really cute shoes!

It was hard to choose between the ones that were a light yellow, straps going across her ankle holding them up, it had a cute little bow on it, and a strap going across her foot like a sandal, it had a small heal too, or the orange ones without straps, just plain dress shoes, with a higher heal.

Amy chose the light yellow ones, she didn't want too much orange!

She threw the other ones into the closet, then closed it and walked to her bed, looking at her dress and shoes.

She smiled as she put the dress on, the dress went to her mid thigh and looked really nice on her, it hugged some of her curves, slightly tight where her chest was, but it was supposed to be like that, she then placed her shoes on, strapping the straps to her ankle.

She got up and walked to her mirror again, she twirled and laughed at her appearance, she looked really fancy, but not too fancy!

She looked to the clock on her small dresser, it was now 6:26pm, not long before Shadow came, but enough time for a bit of make up!

She sat herself down in front of the vanity mirror and looked at her face, thinking about what she could do to it.

She looked to her small eyeshadow pad, full of oranges, yellows, golds, silvers, greens, blues and purples.

She knew she could do something real crazy, yet nice to her eyes with them. But that would have to wait, she applied the eye liner quickly, it was black, not too thick for her, but it was nice, it really brought out her eyes.

She grabbed the small stick with cotton on the ends, rubbed it into the orange gently, and brought it to her right eye, she applied it to her eyelid quickly, then she did the same with the other, she looked at herself, something was missing, but what?

She looked to the yellow, then smiled and rubbed the other end of the cotton stick in it, then brought it to her right eye, she dragged it across the top of her eyelid gently, then made it flick out towards the side of her face, not too long a line mind, she applied it underneath to add to the effect and smiled at the outcome, it looked cool, she quickly did the same with the other one and looked at herself.

She smiled at her reflection, then looked to a small red and orange butterfly clip, that would go nicely on the side of her head!

She put the butterfly clip in her quills, making sure it's secure, she wasn't going to wear her headband today! She then grabbed a thin golden bangle and placed it around her right wrist.

"Perfect!" she said as she stood in front of the mirror again, she gave a twirl, then the doorbell rang.

She knew who it was.

* * *

After the little ordeal earlier, Shadow was a bit nervous, but that quickly dissapeared when he heard footsteps behind the door. 

It opened to reveal a stunning Amy Rose, he gulped and looked her up and down. H e liked what he saw.

"Hey Shadow!" she said with a smile, "like my outfit?" she asked giving him a twirl.

He turned his head to the side, trying to conceal his blush, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, it's really nice Rose ... " he said and looked at ehr again once he got his body under control. "So, you ready to go?" he asked, she nodded and dissapeared back into the house for a moment.

She then came back out moments later, the lights turned off, she locked the door and turned to Shadow again.

"Ready when you are!" she said with a smile, he nodded and began to walk to the resturant.

* * *

On their walk there, Amy was walking beside him quietly, not doing or saying anything. 

She really wanted some physical contact, just grab ahold of his hand or something, but she didn't know what his reaction would be. She was really hesitant, just in case he would happen to glare at her or something. She wanted him to like her, not hate her.

Oh well, what sort of life would she have if she didn't take risks?

At that one thought, she smiled. Then looked to his hand which was swinging back and forth with each step he took, she took the chance and just launched her hand out to his and entwined their fingers, fusing their hands together.

Shadow stopped.

Amy a bit scared pulled away from his hand slowly, thinking he didn't want any contact with her.

He really surprised her though.

He reached out with his arm and took her hand and gave her the smallest of smiles, it didn't last long, but at least he actually smiled.

She smiled brightly, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

She then started walking again, pulling him along.

Shadow just shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"You want to get there faster?" he asked, she stopped and looked back at him, her jade green eyes sparkling.

"Ok then!" she said quickly, she knew what was going to happen, he was going to take her into his arms and run off towards the resturant.

"Come here then ... " he said as he pulled her to his body, lifting her up quickly, bridle style. "You ready?" he asked, she wrapped her arms around his neck quickly, and with a nod from her, they were off.

* * *

Upon arrival, Shadow placed Amy on the ground and watched her expression change to a surprised one. 

"Wow, Shadow. Are- Are we going in there?" she asked in astonishment, turning her body slightly and gave pointing to the building called 'Deviour'.

He just nodded.

She smiled at him and looked at herself, brushing the skirt of her dress, quickly to straiten it out and make herself look 'proper'.

Shadow chuckled.

"You look fine, Rose. No need to fuss" he said and held outy his arm, which she took and they walked in together. Linked by the arms.

* * *

Amy walked in and looked around, the lovely laid out tables, the red sheet over the top, the shiny cuttlery, the wonderful red and brown chairs. She saw a few of the booths at the back with a few couples sitting in a few, but one was there, it had a sign saying 'reserved'. 

Only when Shadow began to speak to a waiter in front of them, did she look up.

"Table for two please" he said looking at the polar bear in a black tux, the polar bear smiled.

"Follow me then sir!" he said, Shadow nodded and lead Amy to the booth that was reserved.

She smiled as she sat down on one side, while Shadow sat on the other.

"You two want drinks yet?" he asked, he didn't really understand 'ettiquet' just yet.

Shadow looked at Amy and smirked.

"Some of your new wine please" he said, the polar bear nodded and looked at Amy who was stunned.

She leaned over the table towards Shadow and kissed his cheek.

"Your the best!" she said, he nodded and winked, something she never seen him do before.

* * *

As the two of them began to talk another couple walked into the resturant, Knuckles and Rouge. 

Rouge was dressed in a long purple dress that clung to every curve on her body, a ruby necklace hung around her neck tied to a golden chain, her shoes were a violet colour, a large heel on the bottom and a strap going across her foot to keep them secure, her eyes had a pinch of dark purple eyeshadow while her lips were a rosy pink.

"A table for two please" said Knuckles, Rouge was holding onto his arm. She looked around, looking at a few tables, then she spotted one in particular.

"Hey Knux, look who's here!" she said pointing to the table Shadow and Amy were currently sat at.

Knuckles averted his gaze to the two, he was quite shocked.

"Wow, I didn't know Amy could look that nice!" he said, Rouge stood on his foot.

"Don't b so mean, and I didn't even mean that!" she said while crossing her arms and giving her annoyed look.

He rolled his eyes and asked the waiter if it was ok for them to go over there and sit, he seemed rather happy about it.

They walked over, Rouge continued to look at the couple as she approached the two.

"Hey Amy, Shadow!" she said to get their attention, when the two looked up, Amy wore a smile and Shadow seemed to hold a scowl of annoyance.

"Hey Rouge, Knuckles!" said Amy.

"Hi ... " was all Shadow said as he rested his chin in his hand and looked to the side.

"Excuse me sir, madame, but these two request to sit with you tonight. Is this allowed?" he asked the two, Amy nodded.

"Of course they can! Shadow?" she asked, he looked at her and nodded, giving her the sign that it was ok.

"You wanna sit by Amy?" asked Rouge, Shadow quickly got up from his seat and sat by Amy, watching as the other two slid into the booth with no problem.

"What are you two doing here? I didn't think that you qould be the type to date anyone Shadow!" said Knuckles with a chuckle, Shadow rolled his eyes at the echidna.

"This girl is different ... " he said simply.

"Amy, I thought Sonic was your man?" asked Rouge with a smirk, Amy giggled.

"I prefer Shadow to be honest, the worst he can do is well ... nothing really. He's never done anything to hurt me!" she said happily, Shadow perked up a bit at that.

"Thank you Rose ... " he said, she smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, maybe having the Knuckle-head and Rouge sitting here wasn't that bad!

Just then the polar bear came back with a large bottle of wine and two glasses on a tray.

"Here are your drinks-" he was cut off when he saw the other two, "well, looks like a double date! Looks like I'm gonna need a bit more wine and some more glasses!" he said and placed the wine and two glasses down, "I'll be right back!" he said and rushed off again.

Amy and Shadow didn't notice him really, as they were just staring at each other.

Shadow really wanted to kiss Amy, he knew that she wouldn't mind, but he was still a bit nervous, but he, Shadow the hedgehog, had never kissed a girl in his life!

Amy leaned in slowly, testing him it seemed.

Shadow leaned in too, then out of no where.

"Why not just kiss!" said an irratated Knuckles, Rouge growled at the cluless echidna.

"You dung-bell! You just ruined their moment!" she said with a glare, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"They could have just kissed ... " he said and leaned back in his seat.

Rouge rolld her eyes at him and looked at the other two, they were both blushing, Shadow not so much as Amy.

"Sorry guys, he's so cluless!" she said loudly, he grunted.

Just then, the waiter came back.

"Here's two more glasses and an extra bottle of wine" he said placing the glasses down, then opening the two bottles and pouring some wine into all the glasses.

"Thank you sir" said Rouge and took the glass, brought it to her lips and took a sip, pulled it away and snapped her lips together a few times. "That's really nice!" she said, "what is it?"

"Lambrini! We've just got it in!" he said with a smile, then pulled out a notepad and a pen from his pocket. "You all ready to order or not?" he asked, Rouge and Knuckles looked at him.

"Not at the moment!" said Rouge while grabbing a menu from the middle of the table, sharing one with Knuckles, giggling a bit when they were looking at it.

Amy grabbed one and looked through it, she saw the prices and gasped lightly, she leaned to Shadow.

"Can you afford this?" she asked, he gave her a nod.

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I couldn't ... " he said, she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, it's just ... everythings so ... expensive" she said, Shadow put the menu up so Rouge and Knuckles couldn't see what he was doing.

"Only the best for you" he said and kissed her quickly, making her giggle.

"Aww, your so sweet!" she said, she looked at the menu again. "What are you gonna have?" she asked, he shrugged and looked through, snaking his arm around her back and holding her close to his body. Very bold move for Shadow.

"How about ... the steak?" he asked, the polar bear gave him a toothy grin.

"The best in town! You wanna try it?" he asked Shadow, the ebony one nodded, Marty wrote it down on the notepad and leaned towards Shadow and said through his teeth. "Your girl's a doll ... "

Shadow didn't quite know what that meant, but he guessed that it meant something good, so he just nodded.

"Hmm ... I'll just have a garden salad with a caesar dressing!" said Amy happily, Rouge smiled and looked at the polar bear.

"I'll have the same! That sounds rather nice!" she said and put the menu down, she already knew what Knuckles was having, he was having the steak as always. "And you Knuxy?" she asked, Shadow stiffled a laugh.

"Knuxy?" he asked with a mischievious smile, Knuckles just grunted.

"The steak please ... " he said simply, Marty nodded and wrote it down, then walked out towards the kitchen.

Now the two couples were just sitting and talking, Knuckles was blushing at Shadow teasing him about the pet name.

* * *

Amy sighed and leaned her head on Shadow's shoulder, smiling happily at him. 

"Shadow" she said, making him avert his gaze to her.

"Hmm?" he asked, she smiled at him.

"Are you having fun?" she asked as she nuzzled into his arm, he smiled slightly and nodded, leaning his head on hers.

"I'm having the time of my life, Rose" he said and kissed her head gently, he was atrting to be more open with her now.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" asked Rouge as she elbowed Knuckles, he nodded.

"Yeah, very cute ... " he said and looked at her, she was looking at him with innocent eyes.

"Knuxy?" she asked making him blush.

"Hmm?" he asked, "what is it?" he asked, she smiled and kissed his nose quickly.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that I'm here with you!" she said happily, he smiled and nodded and looked to see if anyone was looking, then kissed her head gently.

Amy caught it though, and smiled at the happy couple.

* * *

After another fifteen minutes their food was being served. 

"Hey you guys, two steaks for the guys!" he said placing two plates full of steak down from his arms, "and for the ladies, a lushious garden salad topped with crunchy crutons, and some ceasar dressing!" he said as he placed the other two plates in front of the girls. "I'll be right back!" he said and ran off towards the kitchen once again.

"What's he doing now?" he asked, his question was answered when some music began to play over the large speakers on the walls, it was calm, serene music, stuff by Cleine Dion played.

"Aww, this is so romantic!" said Rouge, Amy giggled at her friend.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" she asked, Amy gave Shadow a glance from the corner of her eye, then looked at her salad.

She lifted her fork, stabbed a piece of lettuce with some dressing on, brought the fork up and took it into her mouth, biting the lettuce off the fork, then chewed thoughtfully.

"Mmm, this tastes nice" she said, Rouge had to agree with her on this one.

"Mmm, it's really nice isn't it? Crunchy!" she said and ate the rest of her meal.

Shadow was just prodding at his food, he didn't really know what to order so he just picked one randomly, he cut some of the steak and ate it.

He did like it, he had to admit that it was good!

Knuckles didn't really care, he was just scarfing the steak down, the small salad on the side with some barbeque sauce was quite nice too.

* * *

After eating, they all just piled their plates and drank their wines while talking to one another, Rpuge and Amy had most of the wine, Knuckles wsn't really too fussed on it so he had some water instead, Shadow did drink quite a bit, but nearly as much as the girls. 

They were slurring their words and looking around.

"Hey Wouge, wook a' the pwetty wights ... ah ha ... " said a drunken Amy Rose as she looked upwards to the red lights, Rouge looked up and smiled.

"Oh yeahhaaa ... their sure 'r pwetty in ey?" she asked and hiccuped, the girls were laughing.

Shadow was still in his consious mind, but was still a bit tipsy himself.

Knuckles was clearly sober, he was watching Rouge and Amy with mild amusement as the two girls were talking and waving their arms around.

"I wike youw makewup" said Rouge, Knuckles chuckled.

"Aww ... Your ... such a dollllllllllllll" said Amy, she laughed again.

Marty wquickly walked over to the table, chuckled at the two girls and looked at the two guys.

"You ready for the cheque?" he asked, they both nodded and he added up the cost, since they practically had the same meals it didn't cost that much and the drink was on the house. "That's $47 and 25c please!" he said.

Shadow handed him the money and looked at Knuckles who was counting it out still, he finally managed and paid the waiter.

"Thank you guys!" he then walked off to put the cash into the till.

Knuckles looked at the two girls again and chuckled as they were both smiling at each other, saying random stuff.

"I think it's time we took these two home, look at them Shadow?" said Knuckles in amusement, "we're lucky we're not like that" he said and chukcled again.

"Yeah, I think it would be wise ... " he said and rubbed his temple.

Kncukles stood up and pulled Rouge up with him.

"C'mon Rouge we've gotta go now" he said, she smiled and nodded, then turned to Amy and Shadow.

"Bye when gwuys ... wuv yooo" she said in a slurr, she waved drunkenly and they both walked out.

Now it was only Shadow and Amy, Amy was just sitting there looking at Shadow with a drunken smile, he was wondering how he was going to get her home.

"Come on then Rose!" he said and grabbed her hand, pulling her out.

"Thanks Shaddy ... " she said and allowed him to pull her out of the resturant.

* * *

The rose hedgehog and Shadow walked through the park to get to her house. 

Shadow was thinking about how much alcohol she had taken in, she was pouncing around looking for crickets for crying out loud.

"We're under attack by the mean ol' crickets!" she shouted in fright and jumped on him, jumping in his arms, holding him around the neck for dear life.

Shadow's mind wasn't really that clear at the moment, so he just shook his head of the pain in his head and began to run towards her house, clumsily dodging many obsticals in his way.

* * *

When they arrived at Amy's house, Shadow set her down and waited for her to get her keys, but she seemed to be rather oblivious, so he reached into her pocket and got them for her, trying to focus on the keyhole, seeing double hurting his eyes. He eventually got it and opened the door. 

He pulled Amy inside and shut the door behind him, he didn't want any intruders.

He was planning to put her straight to bed and kiss her goodnight.

Since she was smiling at her own ceiling, he just sighed and picked her up, careful not to drop her. He then ran upstairs.

* * *

When up the stairs, Shadow looked to the walls which held many pictures, he couldn't really see clearly, so he just ignored them and walked towards a room which he hoped was her bedroom. 

He walked in and looked for some sort of light sorce, Amy still in his arms, he found a knob sort of light, and turned it to bring a dim light then a more intense one.

He looked around.

Her small dressing table was up against a small wall, a small chair which was white with a pink cushion on the actual seat, a few bottles of perfume, a cupboard next to the small vanity, with some small draws to go with it, he turned his head and looked at the large bed with red and white sheets, some plump pillows, a cozy looking blanket, a small beside table with a small lamp on top and a cupboard on the bottom, the walls were painted a creamy colour.

He was abotu to set her down on the bed so he could actually put her in but she just stood up in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled his muzzle close to hers.

"Shadow, I don't want this night to end ... " she said in a seductive tone, she seemed to be speaking properly now.

"Uh ... N - n - " he was cut off by a searing kiss from Amy, her tongue gliding out of her mouth to greet his in a dance.

Shadow was just standing there, shocked out of his mind. Amy Rose was kissing him like this, he never knew she could even think of kissing somebody else like this.

"Amy ... " he said as she pulled away.

Amy looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"Shadow ... " she whispered huskily and fell back onto the bed, pulling him with her.

He landed on top of her, panting as she began to kiss her hungrily once again.

"Amy ... I love you" he said as he continued to kiss her, she pulled away from him and tugged his gloves off, his jewelry on the floor as well as his shoes and socks.

"Shadow ... " she whispered as she slipped her dress over her head, exposing her body to him.

Shadow's eyes widened at the beauty before him.

"I love you too" were the last words he heard from her before they both went into another heated kiss.

* * *

The suns rays rushed into the room, shining onto the bed as if it were a saint. 

A black and red hedgehog was sleeping on his left side, holding a rosey pink hedgehog by the waist, her make up was smeared on her face, but even that didn't spoil her beauty.

Shadow groaned as he opened his ruby red eyes, looking around he found Amy sleeping under the covers, but since she was pulled closely to his body he could feel that she was naked.

"Amy ... " he murmured trying to sit up, but falling back from a searing pain in his head. "What thew heck happened last night?!" he shouted.

His outburst caused Amy to stir, she opened her eyes, her jade green eyes meeting a ruby red one as Shadow had his other eye shut while holding his head.

"Shadow?" she asked quietly, "what the-?" she was cut off when she noticed a draft, she lifted the covers and looked in shock at her naked body, she looked at Shadow with fear. "Wh-What happened!?" she asked frantically.

"You think I know?" he asked while falling back again, his head aching slightly less than before.

She continued to look at herself for a moment, then looked at Shadow's body.

His slim body with that white tuft of fur on his chest, she noticed something else too, it was long dark fleshy thing, it made her aroused.

Shadow could smell it, he looked at her.

"What now?" he asked, she looked into his eyes, seeing that he was still a bit confused and such, she pounced on him and kissed his lips hungrily.

"Mmf!" was all Shadow could say as he let passion take over like the night before.

* * *

**I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this, I really enjoyed writing this one actually. It gave me somehting to stick too!**

**Again, I hope you like it Project Shadow! **

**R&R!**


End file.
